We are or we aren’t
by LuvMe14
Summary: Hermione Granger has strong feelings for the famous Harry Potter. But what happens when another guy steals her heart without her realising its happening.
1. Chapter 1

We are or we aren't.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
It wasn't until now that I had ever had a story to tell. It was my fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and it had never been normal from the start. But this time it wasn't about fighting anything evil, unless you call love evil.  
  
I walked into he great hall and saw people happily chatting while eating breakfast. There were four rows and each row was a house. They were Gryffindor, Syltherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I belonged to Gryffindor. I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw my two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I walked over to them and sat down. "Hey Hermione" Ron said with a mouthful of cereal. "Hey Ron" I laughed and started to pour myself some cereal. "Goodmorning 'Mione" Harry said smiling at me. I looked at him and blushed a "Goodmorning". Something was happening lately. Everytime I looked at Harry, someone spoke about him or I even thought about him I felt myself blush and I would feel butterflies in my stomach. Blanche Carter also told me the other day that Carlie Swanson over heard Harry telling Ron that he had feelings for me. When I heard that my stomach started doing flip-flops I don't know if they were lying but I hope they weren't. I was in a gaze just staring at my cereal when someone pushed past me saying "Mudblood". It was Draco Malfoy. He belonged to Slytherin. Everyone in Slytherin was evil or eventually turned evil and Draco wasn't any difference. Draco was always calling me a mudblood. It was what wizards and witches called other wizards and witches with non-magical or muggle parents. Draco was an enemy of Harry, Ron and mine. I turned back to Draco and yelled, "Shutup loser!" "Ooh I'm so scared" He walked away sniggering. "Ah I hate him so much, he needs to get a life!" I turned to Harry and Ron. "Yeah I know, but don't let him get to you" Harry said sympathetically. I grinned and yet again sat gazing at my cereal. That's why I loved Harry, he was so caring, so gorgeous so hot and so... "'Mione?" Ron said nudging me "'Mione?" "Huh? What?" I said shaken out of my gaze. "Did you hear what Professor McGonagall just said?" "No, what?" "She said that there will be a dance tonight". "Oh how cool!" "Yep it's a girls ask boys dance" Ron said grinning from ear to ear. I just laughed and got up to go to my first class, potions with Professor Snape. I walked into the dungeons with Harry and Ron following a far bit behind. "Oh look what the cat dragged in," Draco said looking at. "Shutup" I said annoyed at him as I sat down at the other end of the classroom away from him. Professor Snape walked in quickly after that yelling at us all to shutup. The class was mostly boring just working on potions but the weird thing about today's lesson was Draco kept staring at me. At first I thought it was to get on my nervous because everytime I looked at him he would quickly look away. But when our eyes did meet for those few seconds before he turned away, I noticed that there was no evil or foul play in his stare. He almost had a look of kindness. After class as everybody shuffled out of the door my books were knocked to the ground. Harry knelt down and helped me pick them up. Our heads were nearly touching, I was gazing into his beautiful eyes as he gazed back at me. He lent forward, I lent forward, he tilted his head to the left and I tilted my head to the right. This was it, my first kiss with the hottest and bravest boy in Gryffindor and maybe the whole school. I was feeling nervous I wondered if he could tell. He lent closer I was about to follow when... "There you guys are, I have been looking for you everywhere, come on" Ron said coming into the classroom. Harry quickly got to his feet and left. I gathered my books and walked out. I didn't blame Ron for ruining it for me I just really, really wanted to lock lips with Harry Potter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry about the last chapter I forgot to do the whole spaces thing. I hope you can read it, anywayz please R&R!!!!!!  
  
(Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for Blanche Carter, Carlie Swanson, Rose~May Pfizer and Jasmine Cunningham. Some new characters throughout this story I own. I also do not own these settings.)  
  
Note: Even though this story is rated PG, I actually pressed the wrong thing, but anywayz it's actually rated PG-13. I may later rate some chapters R. But if I do change the rating again I will let you guys know.  
  
~*~CoLoUr GiRl~*~ this chapter is for you!!!! Thanx for your help.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Early evening I was sitting on my bed in my dormitory with Rose~May Pfizer brushing my hair.  
  
"Oh 'Mione I am going to make you look so beautiful" Rose~May sighed.  
  
I grinned. I thought about dancing with Harry at the dance. I had been to shy to ask him but I was sure he would dance with me since we nearly shared a kiss.  
  
Rose~May finished brushing my hair and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pink slinky dress.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it's very nice" I replied.  
  
"That's good because I am lending it to you to wear tonight" she said passing me the dress.  
  
"What I can't wear this I will look crap in it!" I exclaimed.  
  
"'Mione you should stop being so self conscious, You have a great body and pink will look great on you. I even have matching shoes for you to wear."  
  
I looked down at the dress as Rose~May closed the curtain of my bed and left me to dress.  
  
I got changed and slipped into the dress. I did have to admit that it looked pretty good on me.  
  
I walked out and showed Rose~May. She kept telling me how pretty I looked as we walked down to the great hall.  
  
This time the hall was empty except for small gatherings of people scattered everywhere. It also had a long table pushed up against a wall. This table contained party food and in the middle sat a bow of red punch.  
  
Immediately saw Harry and Ron over near the table. I walked up to them smiling when Ron wolf whistled.  
  
"'Mione you're looking hot!"  
  
"Why thankyou Ron".  
  
"Yeah I agree with Ron, you look umm different" Harry said.  
  
What? Why couldn't he of said hot like Ron. I wanted Harry to say hot not Ron!  
  
"So Harry, Ron got a date?" I asked.  
  
"Nope" they both replied.  
  
"Same" I laughed.  
  
Then all of a sudden music started playing and a enormous disco ball appeared above in the middle of the dance floor above our heads.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Ron held out his hand and took mine.  
  
Ron spun me to the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing but I kept my eyes fixed on Harry standing alone.  
  
Ron spun me around once again. When I could see Harry again he was gone. I searched the room with my eyes. I finally found him dancing with Jasmine Cunningham.  
  
Jasmine was the biggest bitch in Hufflepuff. What was Harry doing dancing with her? What about the kiss Harry and I nearly shared? My mind was racing with thoughts like those.  
  
The song ended and Ron and I walked over to where I had meet Harry and Ron we I walked into the hall just before the dance started. Harry joined us.  
  
The next song started playing when Blanche Carter called Ron over to dance. Harry I stood there in an awkward silence until I said,  
  
"Umm Harry can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure shoot"  
  
I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes so I looked past him.  
  
"Well after potions today when I dropped my books" I said uncomfortably "Well nothing was going to happen was it?"  
  
"Did you want something to happen?" He asked.  
  
I paused. Of course I wanted something to happen, but I couldn't say that. Not to my best friend.  
  
"Umm 'Mione maybe we should talk about this after the dance when it's quieter and we are in private" Harry said.  
  
I nodded as I watched him walk off into the crowd of dancers.  
  
I walked over to the punch bowl and reached for the spoon. My hand meet with someone else's. I looked up it was Draco. I felt a weird sensation stream through my body.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Hermione" He apologised.  
  
"U-um it's ok" I stuttered nervously.  
  
What was going on? What was this feeling I felt for Draco. I had never felt such a strong emotion in my body.  
  
"So who are you here with?" He asked.  
  
"No-one"  
  
"Yeah plenty of chicks asked me but I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so I turned them all down"  
  
"Sure, sure" I laughed.  
  
He also laughed.  
  
"What is going on?" I heard a stern voice.  
  
Both Draco and I turned around. It was Harry.  
  
"N-nothing Harry" I said in a guilty tone. Ron had now joined us.  
  
"'Mione has Malfoy hurt you?" Harry asked.  
  
I went to say "No" but Draco cut me off by saying,  
  
"What? Is the famous Harry Potter jealous?"  
  
"'Mione tell me if something is wrong!" Harry said glaring at Draco.  
  
"Nothing is wrong" I replied.  
  
"Well what were you two doing?" he demanded.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I felt so guilty about sharing feelings for both Harry and Draco. I looked down at the cup for the punch, which I was holding in my hands.  
  
"Punch" I said without thinking.  
  
Punch? That was the best I could think of?  
  
"What he punched you? Malfoy your dead!" Harry exclaimed pulling his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"What? No Harry I mean...." I tried to say but Harry had already used his wand to toss Draco up against the table.  
  
"No, Harry stop!" I yelled as I went to Draco's aid, but Ron held me back.  
  
"Don't touch my girl!" Harry yelled at Draco.  
  
"Your girl?" Draco teased.  
  
"That's it now it's time to finish you!" Harry yelled lightning up his wand.  
  
"No!" I screamed taking out my wand. I lit it up and then....... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. But its up now and I hope you like it. Please R&R!

_(Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for Blanche Carter, Carlie Swanson, RoseMay Pfizer and Jasmine Cunningham. Some new characters throughout this story I own. I also do not own these settings.)_

**This chapter is for the people who reviewed my last chapters. Thanx**

I moaned rolling over in my bed. My head hurt and I felt dizzy.

I tried to remember last night but I couldn't. I slowly lifted myself up in bed. I looked around and on my bedside table I found a note. I tried to concentrate on it as I read

'Miss Granger, you have been granted the first two classes off to rest. But I expect to see you in 3rd period. Also you have detention tonight. Professor McGonagall.'

Oh no, detention for what! How could I, Hermione Granger get detention? Girls like me did not get detention.

I tried to remember last night. But all I could see in my mind was a bright light and then darkness.

Tears had started to fall from my eyes. What would my parents say if they ever found out?

I looked at my clock. 11:00am! Shit I had 10 minutes till 3rd period. I quickly wiped my eyes and jumped out of bed feeling dizzy

I sat back down. My head felt heavy. I rummaged through my draw and found a packet of painkillers.

I quickly swallowed two then got dressed. I put my hair up in a quick ponytail and grabbed my books for 3rd period.

As I rushed out of the Gryffindor dormitory I started to remember what had happened the night before.

I recounted over and over again. I sat in 3rd period having it running through my mind.

After 3rd period I went to the great hall for lunch.

I looked at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry and Ron sitting there talking happily to Blanche Carter and Neville Longbottom.

I could not face Harry today. Maybe I won't be able to face him for a long time.

Maybe our friendship is over, or maybe that was just the first straw in the camels back and our friendship can last. But I would never be able to look at Harry the same.

But I do really want to be Harry's friend again and maybe in the future we could be more then friends.

So I must try to act as if all is normal and go and sit with them.

I took three tiny steps and stopped. Today I will sit in the courtyard. Harry and I need some space and maybe tomorrow I will sit with them.

I took a salad and my favourite book, to kill a mocking bird, and sat in the courtyard.

I was well into my book and hadn't noticed that someone had sat next to me, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped and nearly spilt my salad everywhere.

"You scared me half to death" I said facing the person.

I was surprised to see Draco Malfoy sitting next to me.

"Draco" I said confused.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you; I just wanted to apologise for last night and to see how you are feeling."

"Well I'm fine and apology accepted" I said quickly turning away.

"Oh" he said offended from my gesture. "That's um, good." He got up and walked away.

Why was I being so bitchy? Harry hadn't even bothered to find me.

And Draco looked so handsome with the sun shining behind him and his blonde hair flowing in the cool breeze.

No what was I thinking Draco was a Malfoy and in Slytherin. And I liked Harry NOT Draco.

I heard the bell ring so I got up to go to my next class. I did NOT like Draco!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how are you all? I am really having fun writing this fic and I would really, really like it if you would all please, please R&R. PlEaSe! Thanx alot guys. Ciao xxx**

_(Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for Blanche Carter, Carlie Swanson, Rose-May Pfizer and Jasmine Cunningham. Some new characters throughout this story I own. I also do not own these settings.)_

That night I sat at in the great hall starring at my dinner.

"'Mione are you ok?" Harry asked sitting next to me.

"Huh, oh hi Harry. Yeah I'm fine." I said picking up my fork. Ron sat on my other side.

"Is your head still hurting?" Ron asked stuffing a bread roll into his mouth.

"Umm yeah that's it" I lied.

"Ahhh Miss Granger and Mr Potter; do not forget your detentions tonight." Professor McGonagall said striding past us.

"'Mione you didn't say that you also had a detention tonight" Harry said taking a bite of his mush potato.

"Yeah, I guess I um forgot" I lied again.

"That's ok, we forgive ya" Ron said this time shoving his mouth with some apple pie.

I laughed a little. I liked how Ron was so carefree but it also in a way annoyed me.

"I'm going to go for a walk before our detention" I said getting up.

"Ok, yep, cool" Harry and Ron both muttered whilst stuffing there mouths.

I walked out of the great hall and into the corridor. I could feel a cool breeze blowing. I guess someone had noticed I had left the great hall because I heard a shuffle of feet behind me. I spun around to find Draco standing behind me.

"Oh it's just you" I said turning back around and.

"Hermione did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean Draco" I said turning back around.

"Well today when I saw you at lunch" He explained.

"You mean when you scared me half to death!" I exclaimed.

"See this is what I mean" Draco said frustrated "You are getting angry at me and I don't know why."

"Maybe because of what you did last night!" I exclaimed again.

"Calm down Hermione! I did nothing except try to help you!" This time he was raising his voice.

"What do you mean help me? I don't remember anything about you helping me." I was confused.

"I did! When Harry lit up his wand you did the same. Your spell and his met in the middle and came right back to you. I helped you by lighting up my wand and putting a force field in front of you. You fell back and hit your head. This was a minor injury to what those spells would of down to you if I hadn't put that force field in front of you." Draco explained.

I was shocked. I must have looked like a stunned goose standing there with my mouth open.

"Umm Hermione are you ok?" He asked putting his hand on my arm.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why Harry didn't tell me." I was stunned.

"Well Harry is a bastard" Draco said.

"Draco, he's my friend" I said.

"Yeah some friend. Shouldn't a friend tell you these things?" He asked.

"I umm guess" I said.

"Come on we better go to detention" He said leading up the moving staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all, here is another chapter to my fan fiction story. I hope you all like it! Ans please R&R. I can't stress that enough. I really want to know what you all think. So please R&R. Thanx heaps xxx**

_(Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for Blanche Carter, Carlie Swanson, RoseMay Pfizer and Jasmine Cunningham. Some new characters throughout this story I own. I also do not own these settings.)_

_**This is for Kahri. You are a heaps good friend and I'm glad we became really good friends during the summer holidays. **_

Harry, Draco and I were all put in different rooms for our detentions; and like always my mind was racing with many different thoughts.

Harry was supposed to be one of my good friends. And I was sure that I had a crush on him, or did I? What was I doing? I didn't need this kind of distraction. I am here at Hogwarts to focus on my school work. Not boys!

The next day I avoided both Harry and Draco. When ever I saw them in corridors I would dodge people and hide behind pillars and statues.

But I could not hide forever and that night both Harry and Draco found me.

Harry was the first one to find me. I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room trying to finish 'To kill a mocking bird.'

"'Mione I have a really important question I need to ask you"

"Go ahead" I said closing my book and trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ok I'll just come straight out and ask you"

"Ok then" I said.

"Will, will you umm you know, um be my, my gggirlfriend?" he asked.

"You girlfriend!" I exclaimed "I'll think about it" I said gathering my books and running out of the common room.

I ran and ran. Did I want to go out with Harry? Did I really? THUD

"Owww" I said rubbing my stomach.

"OMG I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't see you there" Draco said holding my arms.

"Oh Draco. No it was my fault. I was running so fast" I said still rubbing my side.

I looked up at him. He looked so…hot! His hair, his eyes, his body he was gorgeous.

We were starring into each others eyes. He lent in and I followed suite. It was just like what had happened with Harry the other day. But this time my lips actually met with Draco's.

He opened his mouth and I did the same. His mouth was warm and I felt so comfortable.

But then reality checked in. What was I doing?

"No" I said pushing Draco away.

"What, what's wrong? Thought you wanted this?" he was confused.

"I did, I think. No I can't! I can't do this"

"Why can't you?" He asked.

"Because, because your Draco Malfoy!" I exclaimed.

"Oh I see. Because I'm a Malfoy, because no one will like us together! I thought you were different Hermione, but now I know you are just like all the other girls" he turned away.

"Draco" I said touching his back.

"Don't" he shook me off and walked away.

I sat down on the ground and sobbed and sobbed. I didn't want to hurt anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, here is another chapter to my fan fiction story. I hope you all like it! And please R&R. I can't stress that enough. I really want to know what you all think. So please R&R. Thanx heaps xxx**

_(Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters except for Blanche Carter, Carlie Swanson, Rose-May Pfizer, Jasmine Cunningham and Prue. Some new characters throughout this story I own. I also do not own these settings.)_

** This is for NATIPOO. Keep writing your fanfic  **

A couple days had passed, Draco was avoiding me and I was avoiding Harry. It was so stupid that it had almost become a game; who could avoid who. I hated it, I hated Draco not paying any attention to me and I hated not paying any attention to Harry. And to top it all off it had put me in a shitty mood.

I was walking down the corridor to the great hall when I saw them, when my heart broke into two. Draco was coming my way. But he wasn't alone he had his arm around Prue, the biggest slut in school.

I couldn't believe my eyes. How could Draco go for someone like her? I bet he didn't even truly like her. I bet he just wanted what all guys wanted with Prue, the Jerk! How could I have fallen for him! Wait, I'd fallen for him? I liked Draco Malfoy, not Harry Potter but Draco Malfoy….Shit I'd fallen hard for Draco. And I was finally admitting it.

I felt like walking straight up to Prue and, and, and nothing. I was Hermione Granger; I didn't get into cat fights or yell abuse.

I wanted to start crying, and screaming and yelling. I wanted to le the world know who and what was pissing me off. I wanted….Draco.

"Mione are you ok?"

"Huh?" I turned around puzzled.

Harry was standing behind me.

"It's just your standing in the middle of the corridor" He said concerned.

"I'm, I'm ok. It's just" I sighed.

Draco was getting closer. I didn't want to do what I was about to do, it just happened. I wasn't thinking.

I turned to face Harry and… I kissed him. I guess he liked it because he put his arms around my waist. I kept looking out the corner of my eye to see Draco's reaction.

But there was no reaction. He didn't even look at us, he just walked straight passed.

I pulled away from Harry wiping my mouth.

"Mione, umm, whoa" He was shocked.

"I've got to go" I said turning away.

"Don't go Mione we need to talk" He said grabbing my waist.

I eased out of his grip.

"Talk about what. I have really got to go Harry"

"We have so much to talk about. I mean what just happened then?"

"Nothing, Harry. Nothing happened" I said walking away.

"Mione" I could hear Harry calling after me.

Great now I was in a worse position then before. I hated this. I hated it with all my heart. Harry is going to think I like him and Draco is going to think I like Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since the 'kiss.' Harry tried to talk to me about it; but I tended to ignore him or make up excuses to leave.

I hadn't talked to Draco and he hadn't even tried to at least make eye contact with me.

I didn't want to wake up in the mornings and hardly ever felt like eating anymore.

And the worst part was that a rumour was going around the school that Harry and I were dating!

Prue and Draco were still together. Life was just not going right for me!

I was sitting at breakfast trying to make myself eat a piece of toast when Professor McGonagall stood up in front of everyone.

"As you all know mid year exams are coming up. And all we teachers just know how hard you are all studying, right? So we thought that when exams were over we would let you celebrate by throwing you a summer prom."

Everyone cheered and clapped. Great another dance I sighed putting the toast down.

I sat there listening to everyone talking about who was going to ask who and what they were going to wear.

Professor McGonagall even agreed to let us take one day off and go into town to get dresses and suites.

I was getting sick of everything so I got up and ran to the library. The library was the only place where I could find peace and quiet.

I went to the furthest end of the library a sat down on the floor, curled up in a ball and cried.

"Hermione?"

I glanced up, Draco was standing there. He walked over and sat next to me. We looked at each other for a second and then he hugged me. We sat there for what seemed like hours, with me crying and him just holding me.

Finally he spoke…

"Hermione, I'm sorry for trying to push you into kissing me last week."

"Oh Draco it's my fault, I'm so confused at the moment" I said between sobs.

"Hermione not only are you confusing yourself but you are confusing me"

"I understand" I sobbed again.

"What do you want Hermione?" He asked.

I thought for a second…

"I don't know what I want. My mind won't let me focus on one thought"

He hugged me harder.

"And now you and Prue are together…"

"So are you and Harry" He interrupted me.

"No were not, that's just a rumour. Why are you with Prue? Is it because you thought I was with Harry?"

"No, I am with Prue because she asked me and she really shows me the love I need"

"That is so selfish" I said getting out of his grip and sitting up.

"Excuse me you want to talk about whose being selfish?" he said standing up "You are messing with two guys heads and leading them both on; THAT IS SELFISH!"

"Draco I am not leading you both on!" I exclaimed shocked at what I was hearing.

"Don't give me your bullshit Granger, I need it and I don't need what you are doing to me. If we ever had anything, then it's over! I don't want to have to talk to you or feel for you ever again!" He said storming out.

I sat there shocked. My life was getting worse everyday….


End file.
